A New Huntress
by fliberdoodle
Summary: Ivara finds herself freed from her capsule after so long, only for the grineer to be trying to take her in. Lucky for Ivara, the Lotus freed her prior to them reaching her and sent reinforcements in to save her. Second part will be released soon.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Huntress

**Author Note: This is a Warframe Fan Fiction running by my own Lore Theory. Anyways, remember to rate and review, now let's get on to the story!**

INITIALIZING CRYO-STASIS REMOVAL IN 0:03

0:02

0:01

I open my eyes, dazed and annoyed. _Why in the hell am I awake?_ I try to turn the cryo-stasis back on, only being dropped out of the pod. I put my hands in front of me, trying to catch my fall, however, my knees landed before my hands. I lifted one hand off the ground to look at it, examine the skin-tight suit of armour on me. _Well, that's a way to wake someone up. What is this suit?_ Then it hit me. _Where am I? Who am I? What am I?_ "Tenno scum," a raspy voice spits out at me. _Did they just call me scum?_ The lights on the suit start up as bars and a radar appear on the corners of my vision.

"Tenno, are you with me?" A female, almost robotic voice says as an odd looking lady appears in the left side of my vision, before disappearing shortly after. I grunt slightly, still dazed as I try to stand up. I suddenly feel a power surge through my suit again as my hands in front of me are no longer in front of me? I stand up, starting to regain control.

"What?! Where did it go?!" Another raspy voice. I look up and see 4 heavily armoured men, faces covered. Are they even men? They look like some sort of horrifying machine. I look around before the female appears again.

"Tenno, do not worry. I have activated the cloaking system on your suit. They can't see you, as long as you keep from contact. Just try and get around them before your power runs out. You need to get some weapons located nearby and meet up with the rest of the extraction team. There will be two waiting for you, one male, one female." She disappears again.

I followed her instructions and started carefully walking around the troops as the pointed their guns frantically, searching for me. Footstep after footstep. At the end of the room was a crate, I slowly opened it, the creaking sound likely alarming the men, as grabbing the first thing I saw, a bow. The armoured men starting running after the crate, as I drew the now invisible bow and fired an arrow into what I could only assume was their head. The bow's surprising power was able to lodge itself in the helmet and send the soldier flying into the wall, impaled.

The others panicked and tried to help their now dead friend. I took an arrow from my arm and fired it, as it seemingly lodged itself into the wall and another smaller arrow shot backwards and lodged itself into the other wall creating a wire between the two with another man's head hanging on the wire. _That was... cool, for lack of a better word._ I take another arrow from my quiver, taking a few seconds to draw my quiver, before letting it rip. The arrow pierces the head of one, shattering his armour before planting itself into the head of the last one.

I here multiple sets of foot steps, and draw my bow, facing the door. Another two soldiers walk in, weapons raised, one, the female, with an assault rifle. The soldier's assault rifle was gold plated and holding an unnecessarily long clip. What surprised me more was the armour of the female soldier, it resembled another skin-tight suit like my own, but with golden strands surrounding the location where the face should be, the shoulders, and the thighs. Additional gold streaks could be seen on parts of the arm and oddly shaped feet. The helmet was one that could be compared to a knight's armour with flaming chicken-like hair. The male frame was using an oddly shaped sniper rifle, with a long barrel. The weapon seemed to have a silencer on it. Strange weapons, but ones that can be used in any combat, provided that they know how to use them properly. The male was using a more weaponized suit with blades on the arms and pointing out horns on the head. Gold streaks on the arms and head. These people sure liked their gold, but they sure didn't follow any sort of technology that the others did.

"Whoever the rescue target is, they're gone." Said the male, putting his hand to his ear. He seemed to be listening back to a reply, before I got my own message from the female on the communications. "Uncloak yourself, you can command your suit by thinking of commands." She said before vanishing again. Why does she do that? _Uncloak?_ I thought questioningly before I could see my hands and bow again, aiming down at the male.

"Never mind. She's right there." He said as he put his weapon down and looked at the bodies, strewn about with arrows in their heads. The other soldier put her weapon down at the same time, staying completely silent as she observed my archery skills. "I'm Lorlea," the male said as I cocked my head questioningly, isn't that a female name? The other spoke before he could answer "Names are a bit odd for us Tenno. Anyways, mine is Larris. Yes we have names meant for what you think is our opposite sex." Larris said as she motioned for me to follow her outside. Lorlea followed behind me, I looked at the surroundings of the area, walking through the opened portal, noticing countless bodies that seemed to be killed through assault rifles and snipers. The portal was rerouted to the dojo of these Tenno, likely the way they got here. I walked through before being scanned by an odd machine at the entrance, it announced "Ember Prime" as Larris walked through, "Loki Prime" as Lorlea walked through, and finally "Ivara" as I walked through.

 **Author Note: Their names are based on their operator's names. Anyways, this is following my theory, so most Tenno in the guild have found their operator's capsule. And things can get strange as the bonds of their simulation can be broken or stretched. And as a note, I'll be posting weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Learning Huntress

**Author Note: Well, that last chapter seemed to go well, so here's another one, and thanks to SlyRiolu for curing my writer's block.**

Lorlea and Larris turned to me at the same time. They look me in the eyes? Optics? I don't know. Anyways, they turned towards the gathering of people, I think teenagers, in the main of the Dojo, I guess, and then shouted "Someone get the Lotus!" I looked around, confused as a man rushed out the door across from me, and then drew my bow, ready to shoot down anyone who tries to attack.

Everyone moved back, and one of the teenagers came closer, and said "Look, Ivara, can I call you that?" I nodded in a 'yes' motion. "Ok, good... We're not trying to harm you," the boy said, holding out his hands in a stop motion, "We're just trying to get the Lotus here... We've never seen a frame like you before."

I lowered my weapon, hesitantly, before holstering it.

It was then that two doors at the end of the room opened, and the female that kept appearing in my vision was here. People parted to make way for her as she came towards me. I could only assume she was the Lotus. She finally spoke up, "Hello, Ivara. I guess we should call you off of your frame, for now." Her voice stayed the same as when she was a hologram? I guess it was a hologram. Either way, it took a while for the Lotus to calm me down, and then a longer time for her to show me around this huge 'dojo', she called it. It was when we came to the 'pod room' that I had a problem.

We turned the corner to the pod room, she tried to rush me by it, but I wouldn't have it. The room had two different halves, one with pods about my size, and the other with pods about the size of a kid, probably 13 to 15? And most of the smaller pods were empty, and it was extremely odd that so many of the larger pods were filled. I brought it up.

"What's with such a distinct difference between the two pods?"

"You're not ready," She replied.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" I snapped back to her.

"I mean you're not ready to know." She said, so calmly.

"I'm plenty ready for anything." I argued.

"The fact that your arguing with me right now proves my point." She said.

She ushered me on, trying to get me past. I decided to follow, not wanting to cause another commotion. We'd finish our tour, the dojo seemed to have just about everything they needed for just about any mission, bio labs, weapon labs, battle arenas for training, the only thing that it seemed to be missing was a dining area. Odd. Either way, she moved me to another pod room, and showed me the pod that I'd be sleeping in. I still didn't like this. Either way, she had told me I needed some rest, even though I just got up from what I guess is a very long nap. But I decided to listen to her, and got inside.

 **Author Note: I've decided to make posts shorter, but post more frequently.**

 **Author Note: Remember to R &R(Rate and Review), as well as suggest ideas to me!**


End file.
